John Connor's Daydreams
by Semajohn
Summary: John Connor is a teenager. He also has to dream. But what are his dreams?.. Jameron. Well, VERY Jameron.


_Related to none of my stories. Events during the first season. Read and enjoy.  
_

* * *

**John Connor's Daydreams  
**

**Sometime in the school.**

John Connor. The future leader of the Resistance. The man, who all his life ran away from the machines and the authorities. All his life Sarah Connor, his mother, prepared and trained him.

Well, he just sat in the classroom and he was bored. What else was there to do?

He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head on his arm, and he was calmly tapping on the table with the pen in his other hand. Nothing unexpected was gonna happen. Just the routine. And nothing more.

John looked around. Around him there were just his peers. Boys, girls. Yes, he spoke to someone of them sometimes, just a few words, and that all. But to call one of them as his friend, he couldn't. Whom he would immediately begin to trust? Who would believe him, if John opens up to them? _No_, John sighed. He was alone.

_Not_ _alone_, he cut himself. John looked at _her_. Through a couple of desks, to the right of him, _she _was sitting. Cameron. Cameron Phillips. Not the girl, but the real dream. Let her be the machine, John didn't care. Cameron was his real dream.

She looked at him. And smiled slightly. John smiled back. _God_, _how_ _beautiful_ _she_ _is_, he thought. How he would like now to be alone with her, at the beach of some ocean, with a sunset...

...The reality sobered him. John sighed, and buried in a notebook. Routine, routine. Everything was gray and predictable. He was bored here and now.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. In front of him appeared Cameron. Cameron smiled. She was in the bright dress, waving in the wind. She was smiling, and her eyes looked only at him. She was so beautiful... John so wanted it all to be true...

He shook his head and opened his eyes. And he surprised. Around him, there was no one. Neither the students nor the teacher. Thinking that everyone just might left quickly while he sat there and dreamed, he abruptly began to get ready, but barely glancing at his desk, he noticed that all his belongings have gone missing. John just chuckled to himself.

He looked to the right and was taken aback. _I __can't believe..._

This was Cameron. So real Cameron. In the same bright dress, with the same flowing hair. She just smiled. John's jaw dropped, he didn't expect this.

_Am I dreaming__?_ He thought. _No, I don't want it be just the dream!.._

He stood up. Cameron came up to him and with the smile and sincerity looked him in the eye. Embarrassment enveloped John instantly. From such a close to his own dream, he caught his breath, and he just couldn't speak. He just looked into her eyes, struck by her beauty. He so wanted to kiss her now, to cling to her lips...

Cameron seemed to read his thoughts. She came closer. She was now so close that John - unthinkable! - he could hear her breathing. _This is impossible... how?__ Why?_

Cameron smiled even wider. And then gently put her arm around his neck and pulled her to him and kissed him on the lips. So passionately, that John never expected from her.

For a few seconds he couldn't even move his hands. Cameron's lips seemed to him so warm and immensely tender that he couldn't even move. But then all the indecision was gone by itself. He grabbed her with his arms and held her close, and kissed her back, with all his passion. They were alone, and John was sure that no one would notice them, and would prevent them.

_YES_! John thought. His dream came true, he dreamed of it, so wanted it...

With each passing second they kissed harder. John didn't expect this from Cameron, but he didn't care. He so wanted her now that he didn't care. It didn't not matter, whether Cameron was the machine or not. He only saw the girl in front of him, the girl next to which he always was hard to breathe, next to which his heart was always beating faster.

He gently led his one hand down her back, the other on her luxurious hair. She with both her hands was gently holding his head, sometimes leading her hands through his hair, sometimes just stopping them.

...But John already couldn't stop. He went further. He moved his lips and began to gently kiss her cheek, gradually sinking lower and lower. That was already her chin, and that was her neck now. He heard Cameron gave a slight moan of pleasure, barely John passionately kissed her on the neck.

Nothing else was important. Only Cameron, no one else, he was so fascinated with her right now, and he just couldn't part with her. Her soft and tender skin, her gentle touches of her hands, her beautiful hair... she was the angel, the very real angel, so desirable and so incredibly beautiful...

He pulled her even more tighter. Then Cameron had one leg wrapped around him. Passion completely engulfed John, he gently ran his lips to the bottom of her neck, and began to sink lower... someone pulled him by the shoulder, but he just shook it, and went on. He couldn't stop, couldn't ... Cameron was so close, and she was so beautiful...

Someone once again pulled him by the shoulder, this time harder. John just waved his hand - Cameron seemed oblivious anything around now, and John wasn't even worried. He cared only about her body, and only about her elegance...

He abruptly opened his eyes. Damn the reality...

John with some shock and anger looked at the man who just broke his dream, and found himself next to the teacher.

_It was just the dream__! __No!.. __no..._

"Welcome back, John Baum," the teacher said a few severely.

John shook his head sharply.

"I'm sorry," he said.

John looked at the book in front of him.

"It was the stormy night, since now sleep in class?" Asked the teacher.

John just nodded.

"Kids," the teacher said reproachfully. "Just do nothing but dream."

John with misunderstanding stared at him.

"Next time, I will put you out of the door," the teacher said sternly. There were some laughter in the class, but he paid no attention to it. He just turned around, and continued to tell what he had been telling before.

John noticed how they looked at him, his peers. Who with the smile, who with the grin. John looked at Cameron, who also looked at him, but without any smile. John barely remembered what he had dreamed right now, then immediately blushed and looked at the book.

_Idiot_, John thought to himself. _Found time __for dreams__._

And Cameron smiled slightly. She was smart. And she guessed that John had a dream about her. And she found it... nice.

_Idiot,_ thought again John. And then looked back at Cameron. Seeing her smile, he knew that she had guessed, and John blushed even more.

_What a __fool you are_, John thought, and began to write for the teacher.

But a few seconds later, John smiled. Whatever it was, Cameron was so amazing and so beautiful. And he had just been with her, albeit only in his dreams. But he had been with her.

That's what was important.

tbc

* * *

_**Big thanks to Garbage and Shirley Manson. Their song "The one" made me write this. BTW, did you hear their last album? It's awesome. They're so awesome!**_


End file.
